


Path

by TOWTSLeopardPrincess



Series: Eagles Fly [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 15:51:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TOWTSLeopardPrincess/pseuds/TOWTSLeopardPrincess
Summary: Step by step.





	Path

Withered roots cling to a house in shambles somewhere in the mountains.  
The tale was told, once, long ago  
before the tiles fell away and with them,  
it was lost to the undergrowth.  
I trail these paths in search of an uncertain destiny.  
Even forgotten stories deserve to be told.

**Author's Note:**

> Winding pathways.


End file.
